I will never forget
by MadAtika
Summary: Severus s'endort et rêve de son seul, unique et éternel amour : Lily Evans. /OS


|_ Petit OS écrit pour un concours. Je ne sais même plus si j'ai gagné…m'enfin, qu'est-ce que ça change ? S'il y a des lecteurs qui traînent par là…une petite review ? Klaine's Love, j'suis sure que tu es là ! :) _|

* * *

Décidément, ces enfants sont vraiment insupportables ! Jamais je n'est été comme ça en mon jeune temps d'élève. C'était plutôt ce foutu Potter et sa bande de Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, sont fils ne vaut pas mieux que lui.  
Je soulevai les couvertures et m'engouffrai dans mon lit, en essayant d'enlever cette journée horrible de mes souvenirs. Les élèves étaient plus turbulent qu'à leur habitude. Peut-être est-ce à cause du match de Serpentard opposé à Gryffondor qui approche ? Je haussai les épaules pour répondre à ma propre question.  
Je m'allongeai dans mon lit et éteignit ma lampe de chevet. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai emporter par les bras de morphée. Je l'avais bien mérité mon repos !

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me retrouvais perché en haut d'une colline verdoyante. Tout autour de moi n'était que verdure. Des sapins, des pommiers, des fleurs, de l'herbe. Surtout de l'herbe. Beaucoup d'herbe. En fait, le sol en était recouvert. Et tout était lumineux. On aurait pu croire au paradis. Le paradis. Sans doute là ou se trouve mon éternel amour.  
Un soupire de nostalgie s'échappa de mes lèvres. Lily. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me manquait.  
J'observai le lieu ou je me trouvai et je vis un rocher. Je m'y dirigeai et m'assis dessus. Je me mit à réfléchir sur l'endroit où je me trouvais et sur le "comment" et le "pourquoi" j'avais pu atterrir ici. C'est alors qu'un éclat argenté attira mon attention. Je tournai la tête vers la droite et ... Je vis avec stupéfaction, une biche. Mais pas n'importe qu'elle biche. Une biche qui brillait d'un magnifique éclat argenté. En fait, c'était la même biche que mon patronus. Oui. La même. Mais aussi celle de... Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit ici ? Qu'elle m'ait envoyé un signe ? C'est forcément ça !

Je me levai d'un bon comme si j'étais monté sur ressort, et je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide et déterminé vers la biche. Mais une fois que je fus assez proche, elle s'éloigna en quelques bons. Voulait-elle que je la suive ?  
Je ne me fis pas prier, et je m'élança à sa poursuite. En marchant bien sur.  
Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, la biche s'arrêta. Elle se tourna vers moi et me fixa de son regard lumineux, puis elle disparut en une brume d'étincelles scintillantes qui vinrent se poser délicatement sur le sol, pour ensuite disparaîtrent.  
C'est étrange...Ce lieu ressemble exactement au rêve que j'ai fait l'année dernière...Le 31 octobre je crois. Le jour de...Non, je ne veux pas y penser.  
Je ravalai mes sanglots et repris ma marche vers la lisière de la petite forêt qui venait d'apparaître devant mes yeux. Une étrange forêt qui me donnait envie d'y entrer, et d'y passer le restant de mes jours. C'est complètement absurde comme sensation, mais c'est exactement ce que je ressentais à ce moment là...  
Je m'enfonçai alors dans la forêt, pas très sûr de ce que j'allais y trouver mais quelque chose me disait qu'il fallait que j'y aille.

Après quelques mètres, j'arrivai dans une petite clairière bordée d'une douce lumière chaleureuse. Je tourna alors la tête vers la gauche et mon regard s'illumina. Un immense sourire se dessina sur mon pale visage.  
A l'ombre d'un grand saule, assise sur un tronc, une jeune femme rousse était assise et elle lisait un livre. Sa silhouette, ses cheveux...Ma Lily...Est-ce vraiment elle ? Oui, ça ne peut être qu'elle.  
D'un pas mal assuré, je m'approchai d'elle. Je dû faire du bruit car elle releva brusquement la tête de son livre et elle me fixa de ses grands yeux émeraudes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle...Lily Evans...  
Elle me fixa, puis un sourire se dessina sur son fin visage.

**« Lily ?** questionnais-je d'une voix un peu tremblante.  
**_Oui Severus ?** me répondit-elle en se levant.  
**_Tu...tu...tu m'as tellement...manqué,** articulais-je avec un peu de mal.  
**_Toi aussi »**répondit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je souris et la serra contre moi, le cœur léger et remplis de joie, d'avoir pu la retrouver. Je n'y aurai jamais cru, mais à présent, je suis l'homme le plus comblé du monde. Jamais je n'aurai cru la retrouver un jour. Ce que m'avait dit cette peste de Valentine était totalement faux. Elle cherchait juste à m'éloigner d'elle et de tous les sentiments que je ressent à l'égard de ma Lily. Elle n'a juste toujours pas fait le deuil, c'est tout. Et puis si Lily est morte cette nuit là, c'est aussi de sa faute.  
Mais elle me mentait pendant tout ce temps où elle disait qu'il était impossible de revoir quelqu'un de ... disparut ? Elle voulait ...

**« Comment vas-tu ?** me questionna-t-elle coupant cour à mes pensées.  
**_Beaucoup mieux maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé,** répondis-je sans réfléchir. **Et toi ? Tu te plais ici ? »**m'empressais-je de demander.

Un rire amusé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être belle quand elle riait...

**« Ca va très bien aussi. Et oui, je me plais énormément ici. Tout est beau et joyeux. Bien sûr, de temps en temps, il pleut. En fait, c'est un peu la même vie qu'avant. Sauf qu'ici, il n'y a pas de guerre, nous sommes tous égaux et ceux qui n'y crois pas, ne se retrouvent pas ici, mais ailleurs. La où ils méritent d'aller,** m'expliqua-t-elle calmement.  
**_En enfer,** dis-je.  
**_Non ! Je ne pense pas, et puis qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je n'y suis jamais allé et je j'espère ne jamais y aller non plus,** dit-elle.  
**_Imagine, j'y vais,** dis-je tristement.  
**_Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu irais,** me rassura-t-elle. **Au fait, pourquoi es-tu là ? »**demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Je haussai les épaules, ne connaissant pas la réponse à sa question. Je m'assis alors su le tronc d'arbre où elle se trouvait il y a quelques minutes. Elle s'assit à mes côtés, me lançant un regard encourageant et m'insitant à parler.

**« En fait, j'ignore pourquoi je suis là. J'ai dû penser fort à toi et au fait que tu pouvais revenir et j'ai été exaucée »**répondis-je en sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Le sourire de Lily sembla s'effacer quelque peu. Elle me prit les mains dans un geste affectueux.

**« Severus. Tout ceci n'est pas vraiment réel tu vois. Mais je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours la pour toi, d'accord ? Même si tu ne me vois pas. Il faut que tu fasses ta vie. Tu as encore le temps. Je sais que les temps sont sombre mais...il y aura toujours du bonheur quelque part. Il faut que tu le cherches.****  
****_Mais Lily...»**murmurais-je.

Mon bonheur c'est _toi_. Mais comment te le dire ? Je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu ne me regarderais plus jamais comme avant. Plus jamais comme maintenant. Je veux rester avec toi Lily, depuis toujours et pour toujours. J'ai l'impression que tu ne l'as pas compris..._Lily..._

**« Severus, j'aime James, depuis toujours et tu le sais. Toi et moi on est ami. De très bons amis. Depuis qu'on est petit. Tu m'as tout appris sur ce que j'étais et sur le monde magique. Mais maintenant, je n'est plus vraiment besoin de toi. J'ai trouvé ma voie, mon avenir est avec James, ici puisque le destin en a voulu ainsi. Tu dois trouver quelqu'un, vivre heureux et profiter de la vie qui s'ouvre devant toi »**dit-elle avec un sourire bien faisant sur le visage.

Mes yeux commencèrent a s'humidifié, mais je ne laissai pas mes larmes couler. Je n'ai plus 5 ans quand même.

**« Si tu m'aime vraiment Severus, fait le pour moi. Et puis, je serais toujours là, si tu ne vas pas bien, pense à moi, peut-être que ça te redonnera le sourire. Mais tu ne dois pas vivre dans les souvenirs, il faut avancer, ne pas se retourner. Regarde Sirius, il a perdu son meilleur ami et il a réussit à surmonter ça.****  
****_Oui, sauf que maintenant, il est mort,** dis-je d'une fois assez froide.  
**_Je sais, mais prend exemple sur Valentine, elle a perdu son meilleur ami, sa meilleur amie et son mari ! Regarde comment elle se porte. Elle a fait le deuil et elle avance, même si c'est dur...**  
**_Ce ne sont pas de bons exemples,** dis-je amèrement.  
**_Bien sur que si. Arrête de te morfondre sur ton sort. Et puis, ce serait plutôt à moi, c'est moi qui suis morte »**

_Morte._Ce mot me fit tressaillir. Comment peut-elle dire ça avec une telle facilité et avec un sourire.

**« Severus...s'il te plait... »**me supplia-t-elle.

Je soupirai. Si tel est son désir...Je vais le faire. Pour elle, mais elle restera mon unique amour...  
Lily me caressa doucement la joue, puis elle se recula. C'est alors qu'une lumière vive m'entoura. Une chaleur apaisante me traversa et je me sentis tellement bien...Cet endroit est vraiment...magique. J'espère vraiment que je me retrouverais ici, après. Je m'y sens tellement bien...  
Une lueur m'aveugla et m'obligea a fermer les yeux. Je me laissai alors transporter dans les airs ...

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai vivement. Je regardai autour de moi. J'étais dans ma chambre, et seulement dans ma chambre. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Je m'en souviens dans les moindres détails. Tout était réel. Et Valentine qui me disait qu'on ne pouvait pas revoir les morts. Elle c'est bien moquée de moi.  
Je me levai et m'habillai, de ma robe de sorcier habituelle, puis je sortis de mes appartement, d'un pas pressé.

Après avoir traversé des centaines de couloirs et d'escalier, je tombai nez à nez avec Valentine.

**« Tu m'as mentit !** m'emportais-je.  
**_Quoi encore ?** demanda-t-elle d'un air lassé.  
**_Tu disais qu'on ne pouvait pas revoir les morts mais c'est faux. J'ai revu Lily cette nuit ! Elle m'a parler ! Elle ...** hurlais-je en retenant mes sanglots.  
**_La ferme !** me coupa-t-elle. **Lily est morte et tu ne l'as reverra jamais ! Tu dis ça pour te donner bonne conscience, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle ne reviendra jamais,** me cracha-t-elle haineusement. **Et c'est de ta faute. Alors cesse de te trouver des excuses. Et regarde toi en face. C'est de ta faute et tu n'y changera rien »**hurla-t-elle.

Après m'avoir lancé un regard noir, elle disparut à l'angle d'un couloir. Et moi, je m'effondrai, en pleure, sur le sol de marbre.  
Elle avait raison, tout était de ma faute.

* * *

Voilà l'OS. Le personnage de la fin, c'est le mien. Celui de ma fiction. La fiction qui n'a toujours pas son chapitre hein *part se cacher* Mais bon, j'avais envie de mettre cet OS. Bon, je sais pas trop si c'est ... romantique ^^ C'est pas vraiment mon truc... x) Dramatique peut-être ? J'en sais rien.

Klaine's Love, je compte sur toi pour me faire une review de malade ! Prouve-moi que je ne supporte pas des blagues à longueur de journée pour rien :p

Zoubiis !

-A.


End file.
